100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston
by Vismur
Summary: Colección de dabbles. Formas en las que murió Lori Weston. Menciones de Steve/Dany.
1. Tacones

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 1 - TACONES**

Lori amaba usar tacones, con ellos podía medir un poco más de lo habitual, y gracias a estos, alcanzaba en estatura al detective Danny Williams, y más cercas de la estatura del jefe, se veían bien en ella, dándole figura grácil y un andar desenvuelto.

Y los tacones eran un imán para las miradas de los hombres.

Pero no del que ella quería.

Eso le frustraba.

Así que cuando una mirada se poso en sus nuevos tacones de doce centímetros, inmediatamente le encaró, era el detective Williams, para su gran desilusión.

- Deberías quitártelos – dijo Danny observando los tacones.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó ofendida Lori.

- Algo más de piso – dijo el rubio regresando a su trabajo.

Iba a encararle, pero se detuvo porque su jefe también le estaba viendo los tacones, completamente satisfecha y solo para darle la contraria a Danny se los dejo.

Esa misma tarde había llegado una misión de rescate en los cerros altos de la isla, y ella fue muy orgullosa con ellos puestos.

Obviamente, esa clase de tacones no estaban diseñados para terracería, ni correr, ni estaban bien estabilizados para piedras. Asi que cuando iban detrás del sospechoso, en una pendiente, a Lori se le atoro el dichoso tacón, no solo rompiéndose el pie en el proceso, sino caer 400 metros de pendiente de roca afilada y unos 100 metros de vacio al mar abierto.

Ni siquiera Steve sobreviviría a eso.

- ¡Auch! – dijo el delincuente viendo el espectáculo.

- Le dije que se quitara esos tacones – dijo Danny cruzándose de brazos.

- Déjalo Danno, quien por su propia mano es estúpido – Steve se encoje de hombros – ahora, vamos por él – señalando al delincuente que tomo un video y lo subió al twitter. Quien salió corriendo para tratar de escapar.

Al menos al llegar a la cárcel tenía una buena historia que contar.


	2. Coco

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 2 - COCO**

- Odio la selva – se quejó el detective mientras veía a la mencionada.

- ¿Enserio no quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto Steve mientras preparaba la cuatrimoto, justo al lado se encontraba una Lori lista.

- No gracias, me quedo aquí en caso de que necesiten primeros auxilios – claramente mandándole la indirecta a Steve de la vez que se cayó, este sin embargo solo sonrió divertido.

- Esta bien, te traeré alguna roca bonita para tu casa – dice Steve mientras prende el motor y sale a toda velocidad.

- Vete al averno McGarrett – grito Danny, Steve solo sonrió divertido, en pocos minutos Lori le alcanzo, ambos estaban buscando a una persona desaparecida en la selva, como era turista, obviamente esta no iba a poder moverse entre ella, y les quedaban pocas horas de búsqueda.

Solo queda decir, que en unas tres horas pudieron dar con la persona, que era una mujer entre los 30 años, que se quedo en una zona clara, donde Steve gracias a sus habilidades ninja (como lo llamo Danny), la encontró. Justo a tiempo, porque empezaba a llover.

Regresaron tan pronto con Danny, quien le dio una manta a la mujer, quien sonrió agradecida, mientras le atendían, eso y haber podido tocar el pecho musculoso de su salvador, ante la envidia de Lori.

- Hey hombre, estas todo mojado – dijo Danny dándole algunos toques en el mencionado pecho.

Lori, quien apenas llegaba con la cuatrimoto, volvió a sentir envidia, y no se fijo en la palmerá, en la cual se estrello.

Ambos hombres alcanzaron a ver como la mujer salió despedida de la maquina, y esta se hacia picadillo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron ambos, no preocupados por ella, sino por lo que el gobernador diría si le pasase algo, maldito gobernador.

- Creo que si – dijo la mujer, mientras se revisaba el cuerpo, el cual le dolía horrores – No se preocupen, estoy bien – les dijo mientras intentaba salir.

En cuestión de nada, se había escuchado un sonido hueco. Danny, Steve y la mujer rescatada habían visto como un coco le había caído en la cabeza a Lori, esta cayó al suelo de golpe.

Esperaron 5 minutos a que se levantará y nada.

- No respira – informo Steve cuando se acerco a ella - ¿Pero un coco?

- Te lo dije, definitivamente voy a comprarle el casco a Grace cuando regresemos – se quejo Danny mientras cruzaba los brazos y Steve llamaba a la morgue.


	3. Declaración

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 3 – DECLARACIÓN **

Lori estaba animada, hoy seria el día en el que declararía a Steve, ambos eran personas maduras y atractivas, y una relación formal no seria mala idea, quizás así pudiera limar algunas diferencias entre ellos, además, su jefe estaba guapísimo, y pues no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Ere día compro un traje, casual pero elegante, repaso mentalmente lo que iba a decirle a su jefe, y darle a entender todas las posibles ventajas de su unión.

Si.

Que se sentía con fuerzas renovadas.

Hoy era viernes, y no tenia trabajo, se arreglo por algunas horas y cuando estuvo bastante segura de estar perfecta salió de su casa.

Durante el trayecto respiraba nerviosa, y le sudaban las manos.

Cuando llego a la base, rápidamente se mentalizo, y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, noto sin embargo que no había nadie, eso le tranquilizo más.

- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti – esa voz fue de Danny, Lori parpadeo sorprendida, la voz provenía de la oficina de este, que estaba cerrada y las persianas bajas. Quizás estaba confesándosele a la chica del museo.

- … - Lori se acerco más, podía oír la respiración pesada, luego pisadas a la puerta.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas – oyó la voz de Danny de nuevo, y sintió como quedo la persona en la puerta, seguramente evitando la huida, quien iba a pensar que el rubio era un poco agresivo en el amor, ella sonrió, y se dirigió a la oficina de Steve, quizás ella también tuviera un poco de romance.

- Danno – más sin embargo esa voz entrecortada y nerviosa no era de una mujer, sino…

¡Steve!

Lori casi se tuerce la cabeza al mirar de nuevo la puerta.

Donde empezaron a escucharse algunos jadeos y gemidos.

A la mañana siguiente encontraron a Lori Weston muerta atrás de su escritorio por tomar demasiados antidepresivos.


	4. Auto

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 4 – AUTO **

Lori había visto cientos de veces cuando su jefe lo hacia, siempre impetuoso y lleno de estética para saltar de forma atlética y sacar suspiros de la gente, especialmente las jovencitas, aunque ninguna de estas intentaba acercarse al SEAL, realmente no creía que tuviera que ver con el rumor con Danny Williams.

Frunció el seño cuando lo recordó.

Que era una idea tonta.

Un disparo le saco de su reflexión mientras trataba de mover más las piernas.

Era un mal momento para divagar cuando perseguían a un delincuente, especialmente cuando Steve salto el coche con absoluta gracia y decisión, y más aun con la cantidad de coches que había. Pero no podía evitar sentir que cuando lo hacia Steve parecía casi un Top Model en una película de acción.

Ella se quedo atrás por el tráfico.

Pero decidió que si Steve McGarrett podía hacerlo, ella también.

Así que tomo vuelo, y se lanzo a los automóviles, he intentando pasar por el cofre de estos, pero se resbalo, lo cual dio origen a que se estrellará en el parabrisas, rompiéndose el cuello.

Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue:

- Maldito Steve enseñando sus mañas


	5. Secuestro

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 5 – SECUESTRO **

No podía ver, ni gritar, ni moverse, atada a la silla no sabía en donde estaba, y empezaba a asustarse, no es como si todos los días noquean a un policía, pero lo estaba.

Había sido secuestrada.

- Miren quien despertó – escucho la voz divertida de un hombre, pero no podía decir en donde.

- ¿Cuánto darán por ella? – pregunto una segunda voz, pero esta era de una mujer.

- No lo sabremos hasta que llamemos – dice el hombre, mientras escucha el tecleo, su celular, confirmo Lori, bastante contenta, ya que si llamaban a uno del equipo, darían con ella. El hombre puso en altavoz el primer número.

- … - el tono sonaba y sonaba – "El número al que intenta contactar esta fuera del servicio o se encuentra apagado" – fue lo que respondió la contestadora.

- Parece que tu amiguito "LoveSteve" esta un poco ocupado –menciono con burla el hombre al nombre de contacto que le había puesto Lori.

- Prueba con el siguiente – dijo la mujer.

- … - el nuevo marcaje se oye haciendo eco – "Hola soy Kono…" – el hombre farfullo un "Tenemos a…", cuando la grabación aun estaba corriendo – "…ahora no me encuentro, pero deje su mensaje" – fin de la grabación.

No tuvo que ver para saber que la pareja estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- "En estos instantes tengo alguna misión intergaláctica fuera, así que deje su mensaje y que la fuerza les acompañe"

- "Si es Rachel o asociados no me interesa, en cambio cualquier otra persona puede dejar su mensaje… excepto tú Steve, déjame en paz"

- "Joe al habla y dejen su mensaje… ¿Cuándo deja de grabar esta cosa?

- … - música de los E.U.A.

- Ya me harté – dijo la mujer furiosa.

- Pero Jessy – el hombre forcejeo con ella un rato.

- Jessy ni nada, esta mujer no es necesaria – hubo un disparo en el aire.

- ¿La mataste? – pregunto el hombre.

- Creo que si… - dijo la mujer.

- Pues… ¡vámonos! – y ambos huyeron dejando a Lori desangrarse, sin saber que en ese instante había una junta con el gobernador y nadie tenia consigo su celular.


	6. Risa

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos. Este esta basado cuando Lori llega y conoce a Steve._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 6 – RISA**

Hoy era el primer día de trabajo, se presentaría ante el gobernador y haría lo mejor posible, no había viajado desde el continente por nada.

Entro muy segura de si misma por la puerta, luciendo el traje formal que había comprado.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

Esperando sentado, leyendo, vio a un hombre que seria buscado por todas las féminas de la historia, ligárselo, casarse y mejorar la especie.

Tan pronto como lo diviso, se sentó frente a él.

Vio sus ojos, oh sus ojos, acompañados de sus largas pestañas.

Hasta que vio el negrito del arroz.

Estaba leyendo una revista.

Pero no cualquier revista.

Sino una que solo leería un ama de casa.

Y no lo pudo evitar, empezó a reír.

Al principio solo casual, pero su imaginación empezó a hacerle jugadas, que este hombre ya tenia lazo, alguna esposa, y que a él le tocaba esos quehaceres, luego lo imaginaba con mandil, luego completamente vestido como ama de casa, luego con la misma ropa pero con un bebé, y luego su mente divago, ¿Y que si su pareja era un hombre y él era el sumiso?, ya no pudo evitar carcajearse hasta el cansancio, evitando que a sus pulmones les entrará oxigeno, quedando tendida en el suelo.

- Bueno, morir de risa es épico – dijo uno de los pareamedicos.

- Y apenas era nueva – se quejo el gobernador, debe ser alguna señal divina.

Mientras Steve le contaba ya en el despacho a cierto rubio sobre la cosa más rara que haya presenciado.


	7. Abejas

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 7 – ABEJAS**

Lori corría por su vida.

Y no por delincuentes fuertemente armados, no señor.

Ni Wo Fat con toda la carrocería encima.

Ni el gobernador que por fin le habían sacado canas verdes.

Ni una bomba que estaba punto de explotar.

Vamos, ni siquiera una jauría de perros entrenados para atacar.

Estaba huyendo de abejas.

Si, abejas.

Y todo empezó en una misión que parecía sencilla, llegaron a la casa pintoresca Steve, Danny y ella, para buscar a un sospechoso.

No había nadie en la casa, pero si un gran panal en un esquina, panal que Lori tumbo sin querer cuando abrió la puerta que daba con la esquina, en consecuencia las abejas salieron enfadas a por ellos.

Excepto que Steve tomo rápidamente a Danny y se resguardaron en otra dirección, y las abejas le perseguían a ella.

¡Y era alérgica!

Intento seguir corriendo, pero se tropezó quedando en los aguijones de los furiosos insectos.

Lo más complicado no fue la muerte, o los papeles a llenar, si no que la mujer cupiera en el féretro con tanta hinchazón.


	8. Flecha

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 8 - FLECHA**

Estaban persiguiendo al sospechoso, quien corría a todo lo que podía con sus piernas, Lori estaba detrás de él, adelantándose al resto del equipo, esto lograría sumar bastantes puntos a su desempeño, demostrándoles a los demás que era bastante capaz.

- ¡Detente! – se quejó la rubia mientras el pobre delincuente corría, subiéndose al techo del edificio.

Por una esquina vio que aparecían Kono y Chin, rodo un poco los ojos adelantándose más, ella tenia que tomarlo primero.

Mientras corrían de tejado a tejado, llegaron a una clase de patio, pero a Lori le importo poco.

En la otra esquina en el suelo, aparecieron Steve y Danny.

- ¡Lori espera! – grito Danny, tratando de evitar que esta siguiera, pero ella ignoro olímpicamente, nada de lo que le dijera le importaba.

El delincuente entro a otro patio, mientras Lori hacia lo mismo.

- ¡Lori! – ahora quien habló fue Steve, Lori sonrió al escuchar su voz.

Y se animo más al ver que casi alcanzaba al delincuente, cuando sintió un pinchazo y luego nada.

Una chica grito, el público también lo hizo, una mujer calló al suelo ensartada con una flecha en el cuello, chorreando todo con sangre.

- ¿Qué..? – Helena, la campeona indiscutida por 5 años, fue quien disparo la flecha, flecha que debía estar en la diana, estaba en estado de shock.

- Tranquila – Danny se acerco a ella tratando de tranquilizarla, Steve tomó el pulso de Lori, viendo que la flecha había roto al menos tres venas importantes y que había pasado a mejor vida.

Helena empezó a llorar, Danny por ser un buen policía, le abrazo para calmarla, Steve como apoyo en la chica que mato a otra persona por error, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas, pensando que la chica tenía buena puntería y podría ser buena policía.

- Perdí... la copa... perdí – murmuraba ella más traumada por haber fallado y perder su campeonato que por haber matado a la mujer.

Aunque, estar entre los dos policías como estos, pues, bien que valía la pena.


	9. Chocolate

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos y lamento la tardanza._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 9 - CHOCOLATE**

La casa era bonita, cálida y acogedora, lastima por el muerto, se dijo Lori mientras revisaba, desde muy temprano, el equipo había recibido la llamada para atender el caso de un joven encontrado muerto.

Chin y Lori se habían quedado para encontrar evidencia.

Y no había mucho que les ayude.

Cercando la cocina, se encontró con un lindo paquete de chocolates, de los caros, si no fuera porque los chocolates no podían hacer nada, ella pensaría que la estaban seduciendo. Así que tomo uno solo, para probarlo.

Y estaba muy bueno. Así que tomo varios y se los escondió. Y cada cierto tiempo se llevaba uno a la boca para disfrutarlo.

Justo cuando ya se iban a retirar, y Lori empezó a sentirse mal, una llamada llegó.

- Hey chicos, los pongo al altavoz – dijo Chin.

- Max encontró algo que puede serles de ayuda – dijo Steve al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Lori a penas.

- Hey, nuestra víctima murió por una dosis alta de arsénico, la mayoría estaba concentrada en su estomago, lo que quiere decir, que la comió, quizás disfrazado de comida o alguna bebida – termino su análisis Max.

- Busquen algo que puso haber injerido la víctima – dijo Danny.

- ¡Los chocolates! – grito alarmada Lori al entender.

- ¿Los chocolates? – preguntaron tanto Chin como los otros miembros al otro lado de la línea.

- Yo… - Lori cayó al suelo muy pálida.

La rubia fue de inmediato llevada al hospital, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo.

Y así Five-0 empezó a tener una regla permanente. No comer nada de la escena del crimen.


	10. Cruzado

_**Titulo: **__100 Formas de matar a Lori Weston _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Colección de Dabbles, sin relación entre ellos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FORMA 10 - CRUZADO**

Estaban en una bodega, buscando a un sospechoso de tráfico de armas, la investigación les había traído ahí, los cinco, estaban cautelosos para poder apresar al delincuente, pero no sabían que el hombre, tenía una metralleta, lista para usarse.

- ¡El sospechoso tiene un arma! – grito de inmediato Kono cuando le vio.

- ¡Abajo!, ¡abajo! – ordenó Steve mientras se escondía detrás de varios mostradores de acero.

Una lluvia de balas inundo el lugar, y unos segundos después paro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera salir lastimado, Steve aprovecho que el delincuente estaba recargando y le disparo, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¿Todo el mundo bien? – pregunto mirando como su equipo salía de sus escondites provisionales.

Chin salió detrás de un auto, Kono detrás de una columna de concreto y Danny de un desnivel para carga.

- Si, esperen… – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño - … ¿Dónde esta Lori? – pregunto Danny viendo a todos lados.

El equipo miro la bodega.

- Chin, Kono llévense al sospechoso – ordeno Steve mientras Danny y él buscaban a Lori.

Sin embargo, su compañera rubia no había logrado escabullirse a tiempo, y yacía en el suelo con un agujero en el cuello.


End file.
